


She's a Rebel

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Mild Kink, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trekking around the set of "Doctor Who" after hours in the bitter cold Winter night was "not" how he expected the night to go when he walked over to Kingston's trailer earlier on that evening."</p><p>Alex has a secret fantasy which involves sex on the TARDIS console.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Green Day song "She's a Rebel"  
> Not many notes about this one.. I think it's finished? Comment if you want a second chapter.

She's a Rebel  
He shivers slightly as he wraps the thin fabric, he calls a jacket, tighter around him. Trekking around the set of "Doctor Who" after hours in the bitter cold Winter night was "not" how he expected the night to go when he walked over to Kingston's trailer earlier on that evening.  
"Where are we going?" He whines. He had now come to the stage where he was dragging his feet behind him.

"Spoilers!" She basically sings to him as she turned around and began walking backwards, looking at her man child of a lover who was sulking.

He grunts in response, hating it when she was in character offset but loved it at the same time.

They entered a large warehouse labelled "Studio 7"  
"What's in here? What are you playing at, Kingston? If I'd known we'd be doing work I wouldn't have bothered coming at all."

"What we're doing is far from work, Sweetie." She replies with a smirk as she uses the pass key Steven had given her to unlock the warehouse.

"How come I never got one of those?" He points to the pass key.

"Sorry, Darling, I don't think Steven trusts you with this much responsibility" She teases, waving the card in front of him teasingly before pocketing it again.   
He lets out a sigh of annoyance and follows her inside.

The room is dimly lit and not much could be seen so he flicks on a light switch beside him. The room flooded with light, it was quite bare except for the large construction in the middle of the room, he looked at Alex in disbelief.  
The Tardis console, standing proudly in the middle of the room, not the real one but the prop they used on the show. He approached it slowly, stroking the cold metal.  
"Oh, Kingston.. I knew there was a good reason for why you brought me here." He looks up at her with a cheeky smirk on his face.  
She walks up to the console, sitting on top of it, her legs dangling over the side.

"I always have a good reason, Sweetie. Oh, and the name's River Song" She smirks, grabbing his scarf and pulling him close to her, letting him fall between her legs, her lips brushing against his teasingly.

"Take me against the console, Doctor.. I need you so badly." There's a husky tone to her voice as she whispers, her hot breath teasing him.  
He leans forward, pinning her down to the console, making sure to avoid the various switches and levers.

"Amy and Rory are asleep so we'll have to be quiet." He grins, getting into character as he grinds his hips firmly against hers, leaning down and kissing her passionately. 

Needless to say they never left the console room until the early hours of the morning, thankful that they had the next day off.


End file.
